What Would Have Happened If I Had Told?
by Moonshine's Guide
Summary: A dying Jedi Knight's last thoughts as they ponder what would have happened if they had told about Anakin and Padme. OC. Character Death. Occurs during the execution of Order 66.


I don't know where we went wrong. I'm lying on the floor of the council chambers, dying, each breath coming as a painful gasp as I futilely cling to life. The memories cross my mind, mocking me, torturing me. I used to wonder if I should tell Master Yoda about the Chosen One and his lover. That senator from Naboo. Her name escapes my dying mind. I know now I should have. 

I found out through pure accident several months ago. I had been ordered to take a message to Anakin. We had been friends for a while, we often sparred against each other. Anyways, I had been told that he was visiting that senator. So I hopped a ride over and went to the senator's suite. I heard gasps and moans and other sounds that I won't elaborate on. It was late at night; an unlikely time for visitors and I was unexpected as well. I knocked politely. I heard several curses, when Anakin answered through the door, never opening the door. I had heard enough to guess what was going on in there though. I gave my message and left as quickly as I could.

He only brought up the scene once. This was after He and Master Kenobi had rescued the Chancellor. I had remained silent; whether it was out of fear for what would happen to myself or fear for what would happen to Anakin I know not. But Anakin asked me then not to tell. He knew I owed him; he knew that meant that I would never report him to the Council as repayment for my debts. I wish I had now. I agreed.

I did not regret it until this night. I had been teaching younglings; I loved children. We had been in the council chamber since most of the council was away. Also, Master Windu had asked me to keep a watch on Anakin. Anakin seemed disturbed, something was weighing on his mind. He had told me about the visions he had been having. I told him not to worry. That it would turn out all right. Upon seeing my old friend so disturbed, I had tried to think of the best way to cheer him up. Lately, he had been watching the younglings more. So I had brought them up to teach them a little more of the ways of the Force. But by the time I had returned with the younglings, Anakin had left. I shrugged and started the lesson.

There were several promising younglings there, including Keji. Keji was a 10 year old boy, with light blond hair and wide blue eyes. Earlier that evening I had asked Master Windu if Keji could become my padawan. Master Windu told me that the Council would consider it. Thus I was in a happy mood when the trouble began.

It started halfway through the lesson. Sun had set on Coruscant, and I had the younglings meditating to clear their minds before we would begin to practice fighting. I heard the treads of a battlion of troops. I peered out the window of the Council Chamber. I saw what I feared the most. An armed battilion of clone troopers. I ran over to the door. Already the sounds of battle were echoing up to me. I sealed the door.

The door's sealing disturbed the younglings out of their mediataion. "What's the matter, Master Maracelli??" Keji asked.

"Nothing. Do all of you have your lightsabers??" I asked, trying to keep to keep my voice level. It had happened. Our worst fears. The Republic had turned against us.

There was a murmured reply of yes. I smiled and turned towards the door. It slid open. I gasped.

For it was Anakin standing there; not a clone trooper as I had been expecting. Keji stood closest to the door. As Keji stared up at Anakin, Anakin flicked out his lightsaber and... and... slashed through Keji. I screamed. Anakin whipped his head towards me.

I pulled my own lightsaber out. "Run children!! Flee!!! And do not get caught!!" I commanded, running forward to attack Anakin. They ran out without question, some of the older ones flicking their lightsabers out as they fled.

My lightsaber collided with Anakin's. I was standing over Keji's body. "Why Anakin??" I demanded to know, tears in my eyes. He had killed Keji. He had killed an unarmed boy, a boy who I had looked upon as the son I would never have since I was a Jedi.

"The Jedi have betrayed the Republic," he replied, pushing me back with a shove. I already knew in my heart, though my head refused to acknowledge the truth. I would die tonight. Anakin was a much better fighter than I was.

"How??" I shot back, parrying his next swing.

"They tried to kill the Chancellor," he told me coldly, managing to sever my left hand. No matter, I fought better with my right.

"But Anakin, the chancellor's a Sith!!" I cried. I had heard Master Windu say earlier that the Chancellor was a Sith. I had heard Anakin saying it. I was crying. How could Anakin betray us?? He was the chosen one!! How?? HOW?!?!?!

Anakin smirked. He stabbed me through the gut, a death wound I knew. I landed next to Keji, my face landed so that it stared directly at the boy's face. I cried harder. For Keji would now never be a knight nor a padawan nor a master. All these thoughts crossed my mind until a searing pain ran across my hips. Anakin had just severed my legs. And with another flick of his saber he cut off my right arm, followed by what remained of my left arm. He left without a word. I hadn't used the force once. I had been too shocked.

And so I am staring at the boy who would have been my padawan. I am left thinking, as I sink into death, perhaps, just perhaps if I had told Master Yoda, Keji would be alive, I would be whole, and Anakin would be sane.

My last thoughts, before my chest stills and my eyes close is and was:

What would have happened if I had told??

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

I dedicate this fic to my friend Matt Dieter. I hope this makes up for the fact that I missed your coffee house. This story came into the world while I watched Revenge of the Sith, and listening to Gethsemane, a song from a musical called Jesus Christ Superstar. The song is Jesus's lament about what is going to happen and what has happen. (His Crucifixtion basically) Thus I wrote this story. I hope you write it, even though Anakin is horribly OOC and I refer to Padme as 'that Senator from Naboo'. The reason for the later is because she's dying.

Please Review


End file.
